


On the Sunlit Roads of Home

by ArgetCross



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Eventual Smut, Other, The Married Army Life, lots of headcanons about Chon'sin, mentions of Lon'qu's backstory, vague spoilers for Chapter 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgetCross/pseuds/ArgetCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than the heat of the old sun was the heat of her hands.</p><p>Or Lon'qu marches through Chon'sin and it is almost intolerable. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Chon'sin sun had become unbearable after so many years of Feroxi winters. Lon’qu could feel sweat collecting on his forehead, the back of his neck, and the side of his face. The black high collar of his armor radiated a heat of its own and, had he not padded the edges earlier, it would have burnt a line across his back. Being on the march meant walking on the open road in armor and so their patchwork army trudged forward, shoulders hunched and cloaks held out to shield themselves from the blinding rays. And as they approached the Demon’s Ingle, the heat only worsened.

Once, this weather meant nothing to him. When he could still read his native language and speak more than halting, accent tinged sentences, this humidity, the way it coated his entire body, made his tongue thick in his mouth and his muscles loose, had been all he had known.

He stole another nervous glance at the Chon'sin princess, marching only a couple strides away. Say'ri moved through her homeland's air with an impatience that tolerated no sweat or fatigue. Back when he had no boots for his feet to sweat in, he had seen her once in the streets of the capitol. They were not far apart in age, the street urchin and that tiny princess. He had been on a rooftop, hands full of stolen pork buns, when the horns announced her presence and he ducked behind the moulding. Security became tight when nobility paraded the streets and he had already narrowly avoided being caught once. Still, he could not help his curiosity and had peered over the edge to see a sliver of a girl with a straight back that clutched her older brother's coat with one hand and a real short sword with another. Guards flanked her from every side and that difference between them was a chasm.

They might stand on equal ground now and she, like most people he knew, only came up to his chin, but that did not stop him from giving his homeland’s fallen princess a wide berth. Say’ri had glanced his way several times, taking note of the color of his face, the arch of his nose, and the coal black of his eyes, same as the villagers they saw working in the rice paddies. She did not approach him, perhaps sensing he had no desire to speak to her, or worse, having heard the stories. Still, he did not come to Valm, a place he had vowed to never set foot in again when he fled it all those years ago, to relive some ill-conceived nostalgia.  

That lifetime was long gone, just like his ability to tolerate this damn heat. He wiped his forehead again and squinted through the glare. Up ahead, even Lissa had become listless in Frederick’s saddle. It was not just him and while Lon’qu would never admit it, he hoped they would stop for some respite before reaching base of the mountain range before the volcano.

Sprawling around them, the fields became more regular, the rice stalks rising up lush and strong despite the heat. The sight achingly familiar, made Lon’qu scowl as they tramped across the continent. It was these small familiar smells, sounds, even the taste of the air, that made him lose focus of the road in front of him and made memories swirl up with the whorls of dust the army kicked up. And it was too damn hot.

Finally Chrom called for the army’s halt and they paused in the shade of an enormous bamboo forest that stretched up into the mountains, until the Demon’s Ingle took over and the scorched earth ended the vegetation. The road had split and both options were uncomfortably narrow for the caravans. Lon’qu could see Say’ri rush over to Haura and Chrom who were bent over a mess of maps and they gestured wildly up to the smoking, burning peak. It was hard to look at their destination without a grave sense of apprehension, no matter how much they trusted the prince and the tactician.  

Soldiers ducked into the meager shade behind horses and wagons. No one wanted to waste their dry lips with conversation. The closer he stood near the crowd, however, the more the cloud of shared human body heat engulfed him. Lon'qu walked away from the hustle and bustle to where the forest began.

The bamboo around the edge of the road grew new shoots, tender and flexible, but he could see that only a couple feet in, old, tough stalks grew in a thicket only navigable if he walked with sword in hand. Gnats swarmed out of the vegetation to pepper his sweaty face and Lon'qu did his best to ignore them. He had forgotten how many insects Chon'sin seemed to breed.

Back then, when a horned beetle or a butterfly had been as good as a half-eaten duck leg landing in his lap, Lon'qu had spent hours laying in the fields, watching the little diligent bees fly from wildflower to wildflower. It was easy to forget the gnawing of his half empty stomach if he stayed still and just watched the delicate movements of the praying mantis capturing its prey. Lying in the dirt of the fields had felt cleaner than sitting in the slums, near puddles of poisoned water, begging for alms. With a fond smile, he ran his hands through the leaves. The shoots, if they were not too old, could be made edible. The older, hardened stalks had been his first practice weapons. And he had begun to learn how to poach small birds and rabbits then. He could remember lying in the grass in wait-

Screams above his ringing head as his unfocused eyes latched onto a row of ants moving without concern, as the blood of a young girl soaked the grass. She was screaming for him to run-

"Would you like some water? The village up ahead has graciously let us use their wells to refill our supply of water." Haura had snuck up behind him and Lon'qu gave a little start.

He scowled. Not only had she been able to surprise him just by walking up, he had been lost in the exact thoughts he had promised himself not to think. He had no desire to begin reliving nightmares during the day.

"What's with that face? If you don't want it, I'll just-" Haura said and he could see the heat had begun to gnaw at her patience as well.

"It's nothing.” He thanked her as she handed him her hip flask with a puzzled expression. He wanted to mean those words. He did not want her to know and worry, after he realized his nightmares woke her as well many nights. Being an inconvenience to her irritated him to no end, even as Lon’qu was starting to learn she liked being leaned on and his pride often left them with stony silences that neither of them enjoyed. Lon’qu did not like to be just good enough, and that extended to being a partner.

As he drank, he stared down at her. Today her hair had been tied back and arranged to look short, her chest had been pressed flat by her armor, and her coat, too hot for this weather, had been wrapped around her waist to hide her hips. She would give the handsome young eunuchs favored in the old Chon'sin palace a run for their money. His lips curled into an amused grin around the metal rim where her lips must have been recently and Haura grew more puzzled.

"Is there something funny? Because usually it's an accomplishment if I make you laugh, but I didn't do anything this time." She said as he handed back the empty canteen. Her lips quirked into that easy smile even as her brow drew up in confusion and Lon'qu could feel the sun spinning lower, making the shadows retreat and the burn of the rays dizzying. He blinked into the light that cut bright slivers across her face and-

"You simply look...rather handsome today, Haura." the words spilled out of his mouth in the muddled confusion of the sunlight. Heat pooled on his skin from his own too warm blood and he had to drop his head to stop staring into the blinding sunlight.

"Lon'qu-" Her voice was soft and filled with a gratitude that made his knees weak. And her hand, her palm burning through his skin, grasped his arm and she stood up on her toes to place a light kiss on the sweaty underside of his chin. Her lips lingered in the hollow of his neck and, as he swallowed Chon’sin air, the impression of her mouth left embers, kindling into flames, an _ignis_ , spreading across his body.

He looked down at her smiling in front of his chest and the fire traveled into his ears, a dull roar in his head. Haura licked her lips, tasting the salt of his sweat, and reached up to lay one burning hand on his cheek. In the briefest of moments, his eyes flickered over her head because this moment had run away from him into sacred ground and he’d be damned if prying eyes interrupted them. Then, before Haura could follow his gaze, he bent down, arms circling her waist, and her mouth smiled into his.

"Thank you." she breathed into his lips and he wanted to say it back, to whisper it a hundred times into her skin, but when his lips parted, she brushed her tongue against his bottom lip and he was gone.

Kissing Haura was like trying to sing with your breath stolen away. She hummed and fluttered, placing kisses from the side of his mouth to his Adam's apple to his nose. Lon'qu took it as a personal challenge to capture her meandering mouth and hold it there until she panted that warm breath into his. And he did not like to lose.

They both had, at the beginning, with no experience and a lot of false starts, but, as he had said and she had laughed, they were both quick studies and diligent students. He may have still quivered each time she drew near with hooded eyes, but the knee-jerk fear became easier to choke down each time he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her throat, her nose. And when he had let a breathy laugh escape, Haura’s resulting smile had tugged his heart in a terrifying high. Then she had kissed him again and he let that fear ease away.

They parted for a moment, their hearts beating fast and their breaths short. “Did we get any better?” she murmured.

“This is only the start of what I can do.” Barely had the words left his throat when Haura pulled him down to her wet, waiting mouth and he kissed her hard, smushing their noses together. They still had a ways to go in finesse.

She laughed, a little rumble in the back of her throat. "Aren't you glad I gave you some water?" she said, even as she cringed over her own cheesiness.

"...Con artist." he mumbled fondly. She broke away from his arms for the air between them had begun to melt them and the sun was still high in the sky. He could taste her sweat, a familiar scent now. Watching him lick his lips, Haura flushed deeper.

They had been quite good at avoiding gossip even after two months of their marriage. Haura had enough of being in the spotlight during the _interbellum_ years in Ylisstol and Lon'qu hated being teased on the subject of romance and relationships, two topics he was acutely aware of his ignorance. It had been effortless at first. Affection did not come naturally even after their marriage- the sudden desires to kiss his wife senseless did not overwhelm him until recently and, to his utter embarrassment, he knew exactly when he started craving regularly her physical affection alongside the camaraderie she always provided. Watching her try to recompose herself, Lon'qu could sense he was not the only one having these thoughts.

“We have another night before we reach-”

"I have a council meeting when we stop for camp-” They blurted out at the same time and both turned their heads to avoid the other’s eyes.

“...you first.” Lon’qu said.

“There’s the war council meeting and an inventory check but after that-" Haura began.

"I'll check the inventory and do the laundry you haven't done." He interrupted. Haura gave him a sheepish look. Having only owned one pair of outer clothes throughout the entire Plegia-Ylisse campaign, she had not yet adjusted to the luxury of extra shirts and trousers. Lon'qu, fastidious in all his belongings and chores, had been shocked, when they moved into the same tent, upon seeing her books strewn all across the floor and desk, her clothes in rumpled piles on the ground, and, to his chagrin, her small clothes hanging in plain sight over her chair.

"Well, I guess I can use the extra energy for something a little more fun." Haura said with a grin that made Lon'qu's heart skip a beat.

“Please don’t talk about...that...like we’re playing some sort of a game.” Lon’qu muttered.

“Stiff as ever-” she started jokingly, but then her face fell as she realized, "Damn, wait, don't you have night watch later this evening? I guess we can't-"

"Do you really think you can tire me out so easily?" Lon'qu retorted and his smirk brought Haura's own smile back.

"Aha, that sounds like a challenge to me. Prepare yourself." She whispered the last sentence, leaning in, her breath hot on the shell of his ear. Lon'qu's mouth turned dry and he had the distinct feeling he just walked into another trap. Then Haura’s face turned serious and her mouth flattened with worry. “But really, we’re going to arrive at Demon’s Ingle late tomorrow, so-”

“Don’t worry so. I am not so weak.” Lon’qu reassured her. Then, because the damn heat kept spinning his head, the words came again, “You can...give me a good memory. To fight for.” he stuttered out.

Maribelle insisted Haura come under her parasol for the rest of the march as to prevent the bright red sunburn on her cheeks from spreading.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fic that was suppposed to be silly, sappy, and just smut but whoops, blindsided by vague plot and navel-gazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of my first forays into smut. There's one more chapter because I can't stop. Whoops. 
> 
> Warnings: There is smut/mentions of smut/the beginning of smut. Yup.

Even though the sun had sunk behind the mountains an hour ago, the night air settled into their tents, heavy with dank heat. The hum of cicadas reverberated all around them and more than several Shepards tossed and turned in their beds. The looming next morning where they would win or die fighting on a landscape akin to the pits of hell hung over all of their heads.

Haura was late.

Lon'qu was not surprised. He did not have to walk over to the war tent to know how she paced around the table and musty maps, throwing rapid fire ideas out to Chrom and, just as quickly, killing them in the air with a flick of her hand. Or perhaps she sat this time, fingers folded together, silent but eyes darting around the grid, bright in the lamplight. Her hands would forget and run through her bangs, dig into her bundled hair, and fly to the map again, spreading, pointing, orchestrating movement.

They would not be smiling. Haura did not smile as a tactician, said it was not proper to derive such glee from the deaths of hundreds. But he had seen her snarling grin as a soldier when she ripped through their enemies. He would not deny he had worn a smirk of satisfaction himself over a fight well won. They were only human after all. Inappropriate, imperfect soldiers with their propriety-damning, ill-timed desires.

This was, Lon’qu realized as he finished folding their clothes, the first time they had declared so far in advance their...intentions. The hazy anticipation mixed with old anxiety made him nearly freeze up even as he sat in their tent alone, surrounded not by unfamiliar women, but by piles of laundry.

He did not want to think of their first, or second, or even third tries. Perhaps some day in the far future, he could look back to those moments with a smile and a chuckle at his naivety. But with only two months into their marriage, the memories only churned his stomach. Thank the gods Haura had been as inept as him and as willing to forgive mistakes. If she had worn that same triumphant smirk she had when she stood over her fallen enemies, his mind would have clouded over completely.

When he looked down, his hands had finished folding everything. Careful not to knock the mosquito net down onto his head, he stood up and stretched, spine cracking and shoulders popping into place. The air, like lukewarm soup, made him lethargic and Lon’qu stifled a yawn. He could already tell night watch would be a struggle tonight, especially since the sleep he had been getting since coming to Valm had been less than restful. For a...variety of reasons.

Nightmares came more frequently and he would wake with Haura’s hands on his back and shoulder. _Do you want to talk-_ she would begin, before he clung onto her, breathing hard in her hair, feeling her heartbeat, her chest expanding, a reassurance that she was alive and real and here.

Most nights, that had been that, Haura falling asleep sitting up and Lon’qu, calm but too unbalanced to return to sleep, had lain by her side until dawn. And then that one night, she had asked in a sheepish whisper, _Can I distract you?_ Lon’qu had exhaled a ragged breath, _yes-_  

They fell back down to the bed, unsure of whose hands held what, of where their legs began and ended.

 _You should go to sleep._ He had murmured, as her lips trailed down his chest. It had been a considerate suggestion, but in truth, all he wanted was utter darkness and Haura engulfing him, swallowing his heart, burning through his remaining senses. She had snorted and shoved him, a little too hard, but Lon'qu did not mind and he had grabbed her back. They wrestled upon the bedsheets, reminding him that this was, despite his incredulity, his life now, with Haura laughing and gasping because of his hands on her skin.

She had struggled to pin him down, throwing her legs around his torso to pull him over, but Lon'qu had grabbed her arms and wrestled her down. It was tactile, it was sloppy, and Haura would hiss, low and wanton, making blood pound his ears. Her hands that night were not a maiden's hands, just _hers_ , sinuous and taunting, and his teeth found his way to her scars. Lon'qu twisted against her, mostly quiet, until he touched her there; then his breath would catch and he would forget anything other than sweat and heat-

Lon’qu snapped himself out of the recollection. Since when had he become so lecherous that he could cause his own neck to burn and his insides to clench with nothing more than memory? Lon’qu took a deep breath, hoping to mediate away desires he did not intend to satisfy tonight, when Haura crashed through the tent flap.  

"Sorry, sorry. The maps we had were utterly useless. Say'ri wasn't kidding when she said the villagers avoid it like the plague." Haura came in with her usual chatter. Lon’qu noticed her hair had indeed been mussed from all the times she must have run her fingers through it and he allowed himself a small secretive smile.

Unconcerned by Lon’qu’s eyes, Haura began shucking off all her clothing immediately, boots thrown haphazardly in a pile near the front, armor clattering to the ground. Her fingers had already lifted the hem of her shirt when Lon'qu stood up from the bed hastily.

"Wait."

Haura looked at him from between her elbows. His mouth was slack and his brow furrowed. Slowly, she let her shirt fall back into place. The mosquito netting was a soft haze between them, washing over his features.

"Come on in." Lon’qu voice had turned hoarse as he bent down and pulled up the weighted ends of the mesh. Haura nodded in slow comprehension and she ducked to slip underneath the rippled edge. Her head caught the off-white gauze for a sliver of a second and, as she shook it off, Lon'qu watched it slip off her shoulders and pool on the ground, like a fallen veil. Almost like a new blushing bride coming to the marriage bed for the first time. But, as she raised her head to face him, her face full of naked desire, the only one blushing was him.    

“You have half an hour.” she asked- no, stated as if it were a challenge. As she stepped forward, the back of his knees hit the edge of the cot and he fell onto the bed. It took a moment for him to realize she was talking about his night watch. “I’ll make you come quickly then. That is, if you would like?”

Heat shot through his stomach and choked his breath and oh gods, her words alone had made him ache. He reached up for her waist before his fingers stilled and he paused.

“Do you still want to-?” he asked, looking up to her lithe form outlined in the dim lamplight, because he had to check, he always had to make sure.

“Do you?” And Haura leaned down, her hands planting on either side of him so all he could see was Haura stretching and spreading over him. She whispered as if telling an embarrassing secret, “I couldn’t stop thinking about this the entire day. So yes. I still want to. But only if you-”

“ _Yes_.” he breathed, no longer caring how shameless his want for her was. He propped himself up on his elbows as Haura leaned down, stray strands of her hair tickling his cheeks. Her lips pressed down on his, the curve of his throat exquisite as he strained up to meet her. Gently she pried open his warm, pliant mouth with her lips and Lon’qu shifted his weight onto one forearm so he could reach up and run his fingers through her hair. The feeling of his fingers digging through her tightly bound hair and lightly scratching her scalp, causing Haura to arc slightly back with a breathy sigh.

“Can I-?”

“It’ll get in the way. But I know you like it that way.” she murmured and, although he turned pink, Lon’qu wasted no time pulling out the pins. He tugged a little too roughly and Haura hissed in pain as her hair tumbled free, down her back and around her face, long swirls of copper red raining upon his face.

“Sorry-” he began but she shut him up with a chaste kiss to the bridge of his nose. He let his eyes flutter close. His long black eyelashes flitted across her cheekbones as she worked her way down to the tip of his nose. She paused to stare at the way his eyes crinkled shut, his nostrils flared slightly for air, and his pale trembling lips parted with a smear of their saliva in the corner of his mouth.

Then she slumped down onto his chest with a huff. The sudden weight sent them falling bodily back onto the bed and Lon’qu opened his eyes in surprise with a grunt. Her entire body was flush to him now and she had face planted into the bed with her chin hooked over his shoulder. Her groan shuddered through both of their bodies and Lon’qu resisted the sudden desire to grind up between her legs. “What’s wrong?” he murmured into her ear, enjoying the way she bent into him as his hands sought her waist.

“Nothing, just, gods, I’m going to sound like an imbecile, but your expression, your eyes, your lips, was just...beautiful- nrgh!” she whined into his messy hair as his hands went lower and gripped her ass. It was warm and curved into his hands. Haura whispered urgently, “...my face is all red. And you’re wearing too much. We won’t finish in time.”

“Stop thinking about the time-” he demanded lowly and squeezed on her ass. With a groan, she bucked down. Lon’qu felt his own arousal coil in the pit of his stomach as he ghosted his fingers down the side of her thighs and was rewarded with a sigh as the tension flowed out of her shoulders. His hands continued to wander and Haura’s breaths started coming in short and staggered. The only part he agreed with on her was that he was wearing too much. The layers of clothing starting to feel damp and restrictive as he moved underneath his squirming wife.

“But-” she managed to squeeze out when his hands had paused on her hips.  

“...I bribed Gaius to take my watch.” Lon’qu admitted and Haura slumped forward again to laugh into his hair.

“And you call me the trickster. Couldn’t wait, huh?” she pushed herself back up and he reached up to brush her hair behind her ears.

“Hmph. And who snuck into my tent before we were even engaged? You lusted after me first.”

“All I did was throw figs at you-”

“Sounds naughty.” Lon’qu said with a grin even as his face flushed deeper and whatever was left of his rational mind writhed in pain somewhere in the back of his head.

“...I suppose you win this one.” she laughed lightheartedly, but Lon’qu could see the way her eyes narrowed and her gaze trailed down the man lying splayed out and prone to her. Some devious plan was forming in that brain of hers.    

“But let me tell you, while you might be an expert with the blade, I think I have a distinct, ah, _vantage_ , here.” And her mouth and hands trailed down, parting the folds of his shirt, an elegant contrast of warm brown against the paleness of his torso. Lon’qu forgot how to breathe as she traced down the line of a scar, her eyes looking up through her lashes every once in a while to gauge his reactions. He swallowed audibly and nodded, before letting his head fall back with a stifled gasp as she took one of his nipples into her mouth and swirled it with her tongue. His hands found their way to her hair again, as it trailed down his flushed skin, leaving little whispers and kisses wherever it fell.

There was a pause as Haura undid his belt and he pulled himself up to slip off his shirt. He tossed both articles of clothing aside and it hit the mosquito net. The tent creaked and they froze in place. Luckily, the net stayed in place and did not fall from its hook. “Let’s, uh, not bring our tent down.” Haura muttered with a nervous laugh.

“...I agree.” Lon’qu did not fancy getting stuck underneath all that mesh and canvas while half naked with his wife between his legs. He twitched as Haura went onto her knees and rested one hand on the curve of his thigh. “Are you-? You don’t have to-” he asked breathlessly.

“I want to. We have time, don’t we? And you said you could handle a little...exertion.” She said in a low voice and Lon’qu was pretty sure all the blood left in his brain drained southward. She presented her hands to him and he obliged, leaning forward to lick her salty fingers, drawing circles against her joints with his tongue, and letting his saliva drip down into her palms. When he pulled away, a sticky strand connected his lips to her fingers. Haura was trying to look cool and unaffected, but he could see the staccato rise and fall of her chest through his lidded eyes. “Utterly beautiful.” she replied and Lon’qu would chuckle at her sense of aesthetics if he had not suddenly become very aware of the tightness of his pants.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Always obliging, she shoved his pants down- “Haura!”

He had already been stiff from the way she had squirmed down his body, wet and wanting, but when Haura wrapped her hands around him, her hands hot enough to burn, as if, after so many spells, lightning had molded itself into the very tips of her fingers, Lon’qu’s hips jerked forward off the bed. It was too much at once and Lon’qu managed to choke out, “Wait, Haura-”

She let go immediately and rose up to cup his face. “Are you okay?” she murmured, worried and he could see she was remembering the second time they had tried, when he had to stop because he was not ready at all-

Things had changed for the better since then and Lon’qu was quick to reassure her. “Just...give me a moment. I’m fine. I still...want you.”

“I’ll slow down a bit.” she said with a fond smile and he pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

True to her words, she dropped back down and began with the lightest of touches, teasing him with just brushes of her fingertips and the warmth of her breath. Lon’qu let out a little whimper of frustration. Then, she gathered him into one wet hand and moved. One hand came up to his mouth as he tried to stifle the sighs of pleasure falling from his lips, the other dug into Haura’s shoulder, his thumb trying to work out the kinks.

“You can, hah- go a little harder.”

She glanced up and, seeing Lon’qu tilting his head back, gripped firmly. He groaned into the back of his hand and she started to move, slow languid strokes at first, then speeding up as he lurched into her hand. The soft slick sounds quickly filled the air alongside Lon’qu’s failing attempts to stay quiet. “Is that good?” she asked with faux innocence.

“What do you thi-hnrgh!” The rest of his reply was lost as she bent down and licked one long stripe from base to tip. Haura watched her husband writhe underneath her steady hand with a widening grin and the back of her neck burned from the erotic view.

This was something no one else in the world would ever see, Lon’qu letting her, trusting her to undo him. He unfolded underneath her ministrations, legs quivering, shoulders shuddering, lips glistening. She liked the way the ends of his dark hair curled even more in the humidity of their bodies together, falling over his forehead, and the way the moans escaped from the back of his throat, little mewing sounds and stutters.    

Unable to help herself, she surged up to kiss his open, panting mouth, hand still moving steadily between them. He reciprocated gladly, sloppy and trying to seize as much of her lips as possible. Her underclothes rasped against his skin and he rucked up her shirt, a hand gripping her breast, another running his thumb down her ribs. Haura relished in the way his callouses caught the soft skin of her chest and she had forgotten how badly she ached, caught up in the sight of him. Still, she could wait a little longer.

“I want to hear you scream.” she whispered as she pulled back and Lon’qu saw that grin, feral and hungry, the one he had fantasized earlier in the evening about. It drew shivers down his spine and he shuddered against her. Haura sank back down between his knees and, watching him the entire time, kissed the tip before swallowing him down.

“Oh gods, Haura-” he lost his words again as her tongue drew a whorl around him, tugging that heat from the bottom of his abdomen towards her. He curled up over her, afraid that if he tilted back again, did not keep himself coiled up, hands forming claws in her hair, he would completely lose himself. _And that was what she wanted-_

Her hand gripped the base and with a dirty pop, she released him, only to place agonizing kisses all down his length. The air felt almost as wet as her mouth and when she descended back down, he immediately retracted that statement.

“Please, ah-” The dirty, slick sounds of his own fluids and her saliva, the smell of their sweat, the feeling of her lips caressing and wearing him down, the image of her face buried in his groin, his own nerves frayed and stretched: it was too much.

“Haura, I’m-” She bore down harder. With a hoarse shout, he let the tension snap through his body and whiteness slammed into his vision. His body spasmed and Lon’qu spilled himself into Haura’s hands.

Neither of them spoke for a moment- the only sounds were their heavy breathing. Haura pulled off the rest of her shirt and wiped away some of the cum that dribbled out of her mouth and on her hands. Then, she clambered onto the bed, looking like a very satisfied wyvern, all angular joints and teeth, stretching out alongside Lon’qu. Slowly, she kissed him, letting him taste himself on her mouth, but keeping her hands to herself as he came down from his oversensitive high.  

“I suppose you enjoyed that?” she murmured after a moment. He wearily slung an arm around her and she cuddled up next to him, pressing her chest up against his side.

“...Yes. You will be the death of me. But I don’t think I’ll mind.” he managed to exhale and blew his bangs out of his face. He could still feel his muscles shivering and Lon’qu doubted he had enough strength to even lift his sword for the next couple moments. Haura gave a low, satisfied laugh.

“You say the sweetest things after sex.”

“Hmph.” he grunted as he rolled over to face her. He wanted to see her face. She looked up at him with bright eyes and he leaned in to kiss her slow and sweet, the way she confessed she liked best. His free hand slid down between their bodies, pausing to squeeze her chest before journeying down, underneath her pants. The round curve of her belly led him to his destination and wetness coated his fingers. Haura, jolting at his touch, broke from their kiss.

“It’s late and you don’t have to-” she began. He nibbled on her lip and pressed his fingers a little harder into those slippery, soaked folds. Haura gasped and her fingers went to dig into his shoulders. Her legs parted and she threw one around his waist, her foot pressing into his thigh, opening up for him.

Feeling a little devilish himself, he murmured, “...And if I want to? You gave me a good memory for tomorrow. I just want to, ah, return the favor and make you feel good. ” He found her entrance and curled his fingers around her.

“...okay, yes, Lon’qu, just-”  

Haura gasped as he withdrew his fingers and began rolling down her pants. She sighed into his hair. “...You sly man.”

“...lay back.” he murmured into her neck. Haura hummed her agreement. One of her hands intertwined with his, pinning it by her side, as he slid down her prone form. He nuzzled one breast with his nose, but Haura, impatient, tried to push him down lower. He resisted her attempts and left butterfly kisses all down her stomach. Her fingers carded his fluffy hair as it brushed against her abdomen. Each kiss brought him closer to the apex of her thighs and Haura was no longer content with staring up at the gauzy mosquito netting. Propping herself up on her elbows, she swallowed hard at the sight of Lon’qu’s head between her legs.    

He had only done this once before and Haura had not been able to finish him off that night. Lon’qu could feel her abdomen tensing up and he looked up at her. The intensity of his stare, that concentration similar to how he looked down a blade, along with the flushed afterglow of his cheeks flustered Haura immensely.

“I said lay back.” His voice had returned to its low tones, husky with pleasure, and Haura stubbornly stayed put.

“Make me.” She challenged and opened her legs to him, propping her thighs over his broad shoulders. Lon’qu let go of her hand to grab at the soft part of her legs around his head and pushed her legs slightly up, baring herself to him. She wiggled a little, to test his grip on her.

“Don’t kick me in the head this time.” He muttered as her legs hung bent and free. With a chuckle, she swung her foot and managed to ruffle his hair without stepping on him… sort of. Lon’qu protested, pushing her legs further up so that her ass came up into the air and Haura overbalanced, her head slamming down onto the mattress.

“I have you know that I did bathe tonight.” She retorted. Not that it made much a difference, as she looked at the sweaty sheen that covered her body and the mix of spit, cum, and sweat that trailed down her mouth. Lon’qu grunted, but did not let her down. It was an odd position, and Haura could barely see Lon’qu past her own abdomen rising up. If it weren’t for Lon’qu’s hands gripping her thighs in place, Haura would feel like she would tip over at any moment.

“...can we, um, try this?” Lon’qu’s head appeared from between her legs and she could feel the breath of his words on her. Haura blinked. Having her ass pointed skyward was…different, but seeing Lon’qu over her like this brought a flutter of arousal to her stomach.

“Sure. But can I have something to prop my back up? This might ache after a while.”

Several pillows under her later, Haura was re-evaluating this new innovation. She could see him watching her through his eyelashes as he dipped down to lick one long quivering stroke up her folds.  

“Lon-hngh!” Before she could even finish groaning his name, he pressed his face against her, his nose nestled enticingly near that spot and his tongue working lazy, slow circles. Her hands gripped the sheets for some purchase as she felt herself shake. Her fluids smeared all across his face and Haura pleaded, “Faster!”  

He paused to look up- Haura clenched at the loss of contact- and asked, “Are you sure?”

Last time he had gone in too quickly and that was when she had kicked him in the head out of a knee-jerk reaction. But undoing Lon’qu had left her quivering, each word he said brushed over her, and she just wanted those long, calloused fingers gripping her and his warm, messy mouth-

“Yes. Now.” she managed through gritted teeth.

He frowned as if he had some internal moral debate, leaned over her stomach so his chest pushed up against her rear, and managed to whisper. “Ask.”

“...is this revenge?”

He leaned back and flicked her with just the tip of his tongue. Haura’s eyes went wide as she shivered.

“Ask.” He repeated and breathed into her. To sweeten the deal, he pressed his tongue flat against her, moving tortuously slow.

“Please, Lon’qu…” she choked out, caught between a whimper and a hiss. And she could feel the effect of her words on him, the way his eyes dilated and the hard puffs of his breath.

That apparently was good enough as he buried his face  into her without further hesitation. She could feel the hard arch of his nose against her pubic bone as his mouth opened those lips and his tongue, twisting and lapping, reached inside her, oh gods-!

Haura’s hips rose up even higher as she panted and mewled, hands scrambling for purchase, reaching, wanting to touch him but to her frustration she could not. Her sounds only encouraged Lon’qu to worked a little faster, working to a rhythm that Haura, in the tiny portion of her mind not overwhelmed by sensation recognized as swordplay: lunge, parry, thrust-

She wanted to laugh because only Lon’qu would equate eating her out to sparring, except all her breath had been stolen into low moans and hard pants.

“Lon’qu, ha, I’m going to-”

Then, he let go of her right leg, reached around, and eased two fingers into her while his mouth shifted upward. “Impress me.” he muttered and then he pulled his fingers up towards him with his tongue flicking her clit.

It only took a couple more seconds for Haura to reach that high with her frazzled nerves. Her climax rippled through her in a crescendo of thunder and lightning, her back arching up of its own accord, her gasp turning into a strangled cry, as the waves crashed down on her.  She clamped down on Lon’qu’s fingers, wet, hot, and throbbing, and he did not stop moving either, mouth still on her, dark eyes still watching as Haura twisted and shuddered in ecstasy.

Then, Haura fell back, utterly limp, soaked in sweat, and very, very satisfied as the occasional aftershock twinged through her core.

Gently, he unhooked her legs and laid her back down. Her back muscles sighed in relief and her legs felt like jelly. He flopped down next to her and she could see the remains of her fluids on his self-satisfied expression. With a slack hand, she reached over and smudged off some of it. He snorted and his tongue darted out to lick his lips clean, making Haura chuckle.

“...how did I do? Did you...enjoy it?” He muttered, becoming bashful again. The air around them had become saturated with the scent of their sex, even though the temperature outside had finally begun to drop.

“You’ve ruined me entirely. Perfectionist.” Haura insisted even as Lon’qu drew her to his chest to avoid having to meet her eyes. She rested her cheek against his chest, listening to his even breaths and the calming beat of his heart. “Thank you for folding the laundry by the way.”

She did not have to see his face to feel his frown. “...right. It was no trouble.” he replied as his hands idly traced her back and Haura could not help another laugh.

“And thank you for making me feel so good. And thank you for being my husband and being so patient-” she teased, only to be interrupted by her own yawn. Lon’qu let out one of his amused huffs, but it too was tinged with exhaustion.

“Haura, go to sleep. There’s a big day tomorrow.” he murmured and, looking up, she saw his eyes with those beautiful lashes flutter close. She rolled away to blow out the lamp and then she heard behind her, a soft whisper- “...I love you.”

“The sweetest after sex.” Haura whispered, tender in the darkness. She leaned over him, brushed his bangs away, and kissed his brow. “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that first foray into completely shameless smut. ^///^


End file.
